1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle headlamp having as its light source a discharge lamp, such as a metal-halide discharge lamp, comprising an inner envelope and a surrounding light-transmitting shroud joined to the inner envelope. The invention also relates to a discharge lamp per se of this type.